Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday
Alec Baldwin |series=5 |series_no=5.20 |number=124 |released= * 9th October 1998 * 18th December 1998 * 5th February 1999 * 13th September 1999 * 3rd June 2000 * 30th January 2004 * 15th August 2009 |previous=Happy Ever After |next=A Surprise for Percy/A Big Surprise for Percy }} Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday is the twentieth episode of the fifth series. Plot The Hatts are going on holiday, but when they exit Annie and Clarabel at Tidmouth Hault, Lady Hatt, disgruntled, feels hot and tired and complains about the two coaches, and wants them written off to become beach huts. Thomas is insulted and his driver assures him that the coaches will never be retired, rather to be improved. The next day, Percy takes the family to Dryaw Airfield, for them to board Harold but their flight is delayed by a low-flying biplane, Tiger Moth, but they get to their retreat and stay for several days, before Harold comes with bad news: Tiger Moth has gone missing. Sir Topham Hatt joins the search and in the end they find Tiger Moth lodged nose-down in a haystack. Sir Topham Hatt scolds the pilot, seeing to have him and his plane grounded and continues his holiday, boating on a canal. However, they become bogged down in mud and Percy has to help them back to Tidmouth Hault. At the station, Thomas, Annie and Clarabel, with new aesthetic improvements, are waiting for them. Lady Hatt comments that the coaches appear more suitable than their previous appearance, while no one says a word about it. That evening, Thomas agrees with his coaches that no matter what they look like, they will always be really useful. Characters * Thomas * Annie and Clarabel * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Tiger Moth's Pilot * Harold's Pilots * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Percy * Toby * Henrietta * Tiger Moth * Duck * Jem Cole * Nancy * The Portly Man Locations * Norramby Fishing Village * The Sodor Inn * Norramby Church Station * Callan * Dryaw * The Dam * The Hay Farm * Maithwaite * Tidmouth Hault * Tidmouth Hault Sheds * Tidmouth Sheds * Skarloey * The Old Station Trivia * It aired back to back with Lady Hatt's Birthday Party on Storytime with Thomas in the US. * Stock footage from Trucks! and Thomas and the Rumours is used. * One scene of Harold is mirrored. * In the US narration, Annie and Clarabel gain southern accents. Goofs * Lady Hatt's hair is longer than usual in some non close-up scenes. * When Toby stops next to the Sodor Maid, his steam disappears, indicating a film cut. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Travelling Thomas In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Thomas and Friends Volume 13 THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 18 (Thai DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends - Volume 14 (Taiwanese DVD) }} es:Las Vacaciones de Sir Topham Hatt he:החופשה של סר טופהם האט ja:トップハムハットきょうのきゅうか pl:Wakacje Grubego Zawiadowcy ru:Отпуск сэра Тофама Хэдта Category:Series 5 episodes Category:Episodes